Darkness
by NeverBeAshamedOfWhoYouAre
Summary: Santana knows how strong she is and knows she shouldn't fall for her, but she can't help herself... (So, in the beginning it's not Pezberry. She sees her, but it will take time for them to actually become friends, than something more.)
1. Chapter 1

"No! No! I couldn't have. My hunger it took over me. I was so hungry; I, I didn't mean to kill her…I loved her."

A month before…

"Hey dad, do you think I could go out with some of my friends?"

He turns and looks at me "Baby girl, you know it's not safe for you. You just got your teeth and you are still learning how to control your hunger."

I look at the stone cold ground "Please dad you barely let me out of the house. It's just one night, they are my friends I wouldn't hurt them. I can control it, I know I can."

He looks at me and I meet his gaze. "Fine you can go, but no later than midnight."

I smile and hug him "Thanks dad." He smiles "I love you hunny"

"Love you to dad. I am going to go." I walk towards the door and turn to look at my dad. I can see how scared he is. "I will be careful, I can control this," He nods.

I walk to my car and drive to Katie's. I pull in and honk my horn, I wait for a little while before she comes sprinting out.

She jumps in the car and smiles at me "Sorry, I had to get out of there my mom was drunk and getting very needy." I laugh at her "Oh okay, well Mina should be meeting us."

She nods and I drive to the park. I pull in the parking lot and find Minas car, I pull up beside it.

I look over and see her on the phone yelling into it. It is most likely her boyfriend. He's a douche anyway, I think she deserves better. I see her throw her phone and hit the steering wheel.

I look over to Katie "Well, I know she isn't in a good mood." I step out of the car and go to the driver's window on her car. I knock on the glass and she jumps.

I giggle "Gotcha." She smiles and steps out of the car. I hug her and she smells like coffee and chocolate my two favorite things. Her smell always makes me hungry. But I shake the thought from my head and pull away.

"So, what are we going to do here?" I look at Mina. She smiles and starts to walk toward the path into the woods. "Well, I wanted to show you something that I found."

Katie and I followed closely behind her because we had no clue where she was taking us.

She suddenly stopped and began to kick away some leaves that were on the ground, you could start to see some wood. I started to kick with her and we finally uncovered a wooden door.

She reached down and pulled it open, it was pitch black. There were some steps leading down, but I wasn't letting them go down there.

"What the hell is this?" Katie said as she bent down to look inside. I shrugged my shoulders and saw Mina putting one of her feet on the steps. I grabbed her and pulled her back, stronger than what I meant.

"Sorry didn't mean to grab you so hard. I just don't want you getting hurt; we don't know what's down there." Katie nods "Yeah, Mina I don't think we should go down there. For all we know there could be some killer in there."

"Well, I want to know what's down there and I am going to find out whether you like it or not." She grabs my phone and puts the flashlight on and begins to climb down. I follow close behind making sure nothing happens to her. I can smell Katie's perfume because she is so close to me.

We get to the bottom and she shines it in front of us. There is a long dark hallway, she begins to walk and I grab her again. "We cannot go down there. We have no protection whatsoever."

She shakes me off "Come on stop being a pussy." She starts to walk and I grab Katie's hand. We follow her till we come to this big room and I notice a rectangular thing in the middle of the room. We get closer and I can tell it's a coffin. "Okay, I think it is time to go." Katie says squeezing my hand tightly.

"No we aren't leaving until we see what's inside." I shake my head. "No, Mina we are not opening that shit. For fuck sakes there could be someone in there." She doesn't listen and begins to push, but it won't budge. She looks at me "Will you help?" I let go of Katie's hand and we both push. It begins to move and she shines the flashlight inside.

I look down and there was of course a dead body in there, but it wasn't human he was a vampire. "Whoa, I didn't know they were real." Katie said as she was looking at its mouth. Mina started to reach in and of course I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes and I looked down at her wrist and it was bleeding.

I could smell the blood and it smelt so good. I could feel my hunger growing and I could feel my fangs coming out. "Sorry." That's all I could manage through gritted teeth. I scooted as far away as I could.

"I wonder how long he's been dead." Mina said examining every little detail of his body.

I could still smell the blood, so I ripped part of my flannel shirt and wrapped it around her cut. I just couldn't deal with the smell.

It was actually pretty deep, but of course she didn't want to leave. I waited behind Katie till Mina finally decided that we should go.

We were walking out, when we heard something in the big room. I turned around quickly and was met with a pair of gold eyes staring into me. I had to do something so I pushed Katie and Mina away and commanded them to stay there.

I looked into his eyes and let mine glow the golden color, he hissed at me with his chipped fangs. I let my fangs come out and jumped at him, more like flew. I got behind him and grabbed his head. I pulled till it came off.

I put my fangs away and looked at my friends. I got a little closer to them and they started to back away slowly. I shot them my golden eyes and told them to stop. They froze immediately and I walked to them.

I changed my eyes back to brown and looked at them. "I am sorry, please don't tell anyone. I am not going to hurt you. I promise I didn't want you to find out this way." They turned and walked away. My hunger was over powering me and I couldn't control my eye color.

I sniffed the air and could smell her blood. I ran after them and grabbed Mina, I shoved her against the wall. "I told you not to move and you didn't listen." My vampire was taking over and I couldn't control it. I was too hungry. I looked at Mina one last time before sinking my teeth into her neck and started to suck her blood.

Katie screamed and I pulled away, Mina fell to the floor. I shook my head in shock "No! No! I couldn't have. My hunger it took over me. I was so hungry; I, I didn't mean to kill her…I loved her."

I grabbed Katie "Please, you have to understand. I don't want to hurt you and I am not going to. I promise, just please come with me." She nodded and I pulled her out. I shut it and covered it up with leaves.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and walked to my car, pulling Katie behind me by her hand. I put her in the car and got in. I drove to my house and pulled Katie inside.

She still had a look full of so many emotions. I looked around and didn't see my dad "Hey dad, please come here." I began to feel tears run down my cheeks.

"What baby girl? Is everything okay?" He walked towards us. "No dad, no… (I began to cry) I killed Mina dad, I killed her." I fell on my knees and put my head in my hands. He looked at Katie and then at me "You did what? I told you, you shouldn't have gone with them. I knew you weren't ready yet."

I cried even more "Please dad, just help me and I don't even know what to do with Katie." He looked over at Katie and saw her trembling.

He rubbed her arms "Everything is going to be okay." He was trying to comfort her, but I could see she was getting more scared.

I wiped my tears and stood next to her "Dad, what are we going to do?"

He didn't say anything for a minute or two, than he finally spoke. "Santana, we have to leave here. We have to get out of France and go to the US. She is coming with us; I can't risk her telling everyone."

I looked at Katie and could see the fear in her eyes. I looked at him and nodded "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So it's been a month since we moved here and I am starting to like it. Katie however barely moves, she just sits in the chair that's in her room and only leaves when she needs to use the bathroom. She won't eat or look at me.

I walk in her room and of course she is still sitting in her chair, with her knees to her chest. I walk up to her and put my hand on her knee and she jumps. I kneel down so she can see my face.

"Katie you have to know that I am so sorry. I promise you I am going to try everything to let you know how sorry I am. I need you to listen to me. If I could go back in time I would, so you wouldn't have to know me and Mina would still be alive. I wish I could have done something about what happened, but I can't. I couldn't control it; you know if I could have I wouldn't have done it. I loved her so much and she never even knew. I wanted to tell her so many times, but I couldn't because she was with Jonathon. You have to know I will never hurt you. You are the only thing I have left of my old life and I need you. Please believe me, please." I had started to cry and so did she.

I wiped her tears with my thumb and she was just staring at me. I couldn't read her emotions I didn't know what she was thinking. I didn't know if she was going to push me away or let me in.

I stood up and began to walk away when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and she was looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't go." Her voice was so hoarse and I couldn't speak, she hadn't spoken for so long. I just nodded and sat on her bed. She went back to the chair and sat there pulling her knees to her chest.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I could see her beginning to fall asleep. I could see her start to fall and I caught her before she could. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat her on the bed and tucked her under the covers.

I was just about to open the door when she began to speak "Don't leave. Please, I don't want to be alone." She said it so quietly, I could barely hear her. I nodded and laid on my back next to her.

She put her arm around my stomach and snuggled into my side. I smiled and just shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes when I felt the sun coming out. I looked over and she was fast asleep. I got up slowly, not wanting to wake her. I looked at her once more before leaving the room and going downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I made some pancakes and eggs. I poured some orange juice into a cup and headed upstairs.

I opened Katie's door and set the plate and cup on the bedside table. I shook her lightly "Katie wake up." She rolled over and groaned, I laughed and shook her once more. This time she spoke "I don't want to get up." I shook her a few more times before she finally rolled back over to look at me. "What do you want?"

I smiled "Well, damn you don't have to be bitchy. I made you breakfast, you better eat it before I eat it." She sat up and looked at me, than at her lap. I smirked and set the plate in her lap.

"You are so lazy." She smiled and began to eat. I went downstairs to let her eat and grabbed myself some of the blood my dad had in his room. I began to drink it when I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Katie on the bottom step looking at me.

I drop it and wiped my mouth. She smiled and I smiled back than I saw her face changed to complete fear. Then I realized I still had my fangs out. I looked down "Sorry, I know your still not used to me yet."

I heard footsteps get closer and felt a hand on my back. "It's okay. I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just wanted to thank you and apologize." I looked up at her and smiled "No it's okay. I should have done that in my alone time. I just wanted to say sorry for making you leave France."

She smiled "Hey I like it here, I do miss home but things were meant to be like this. So everything's going to be okay."

I nodded _I hope it is._

"So, do you want to go out today, walk around or something?"

She smiled "I have to go get cleaned up and so do you because you still have shit all over your face."

I laugh "Yeah, yeah now move it so we can get out of this house."

We walked upstairs and I went in my room. I grabbed me some tight leather jeans and a Run DMC shirt. I went in the bathroom and showered. I put my hair in a messy bun and put my outfit on. I grabbed my Nike black high-tops and checked myself in the mirror. I nodded in approval and walked to Katie's room.

I knocked, but she didn't answer. So I opened the door, I looked around and didn't see her. I started to walk in and in the mirror I could see some movement in her the closet. I walked closer and could see she was only in her thong and bra. I quickly walked out and went back into my room.

A few minutes later she walked in. I looked up at her and she smirked "I suppose you saw me pretty much naked." I nodded "Yeah. Sorry I thought you were dressed already."

She smiled "Whatever you say. So are we going to go or sit here while you fantasize about my body?"

I smirked "Shut the fuck up. I will beat your ass."

"Sure you will." She walked out of the room and I followed her. We went downstairs and got in my car.

"Where do you want to go?" She shrugged her shoulders "Hmm, is there a park or something?"

I nodded and drove to Central Park.

We got out and started walking around. I got Katie a hotdog at one of the stands and we sat on one of benches.

I was looking around and I notice a group a teenagers about our age. There was one girl that stood out, she was absolutely beautiful. I was looking her perfect curves, than I felt eyes on me I looked up and she was staring at me.

I immediately turned away "So, what do you want to do next?"

She finished the hotdog and looked around "I don't know. We could walk around some more, than buy a movie and watch it later tonight."

"Okay, that sounds good. Which way do you want to walk now?" She stood up and started walking towards the group of teenagers.

I walked next to her and tried not to look towards them. We were passing them when one of the guys grabbed Katie's butt and whistled "Let me get some of that ass."

I turned around quickly and grab him by the collar "Don't you fuckin touch her like that. You hear me?" He nods and I push him to the ground. I turn around and bump into a little body. She begins to fall and a catch her before she can, "I am so sorry."

I look up into her eyes and realize it's the girl I was staring at earlier. She smiles "Oh, its okay."

I smile back and walk to Katie. I grab her hand and pull her out of the park. We get in the car and I sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all protective. I just hate guys like that."

She smiles "its fine, I thought it was funny he was so scared of you." I laughed "Yeah, he should be, I could beat him and his friends asses all at the same time."

She giggles "I bet you could."

We drive to the movie store and rent a movie, I let her pick and she picks "The Heat."

I drive home and we go upstairs to her room. I put the movie on and sit next to her on her bed.

She ends up falling to sleep half way through the movie. I cover her up and go in my room. I grab my sketch pad and start drawing the girl I saw at the park. After I'm done I slide the sketch pad under my bed.

I shut my eyes and try to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am sorry this is so short, but I haven't been able to get on much. So to everyone that was waiting I am sorry. But I am starting to write the next chapter, so it should be posted soon. I love you guys, I hope this gets you through for awhile, till I can post the next chapter. I am sorry again for the long wait and this short chapter!**

I woke up really early the next morning and decided to go back to the park. I grabbed my sketch pad and drove to the park.

There were more people than I expected. I sat on the same bench I was on yesterday and started to drawl my surroundings. There was one thing I loved most and that was drawing the outdoors. I started drawing the trees and outlining some people on the other benches.

I looked down at my sketches and then around me. I made sure I didn't miss anything, so I could go over it when I got home.

I got up and started going through my sketches. I accidentally bumped into this man and he scowled at me. I gave him an apologetic look and began to walk again.

I didn't get far before I heard a gunshot and felt a pain in my back. I fell to my knees and could feel myself losing control. I felt my fangs against my lips and turned towards the guy.

He was looking back with fear in his eyes. I lunged at him and slammed him to the ground. I did everything in my mind to control myself. I just did what pops into my mind first and just started punching him uncontrollably. I could feel him fighting at first, but then I didn't feel him at all. But I didn't care I just kept punching.

I felt myself being pulled off; I pushed away and kept punching him. This time firm hands wrap around my waist and I try to pull away, but they were too strong. I finally gave up and leaned against the body and regret it immediately.

I hissed and started to feel the pain in my back. I completely lose it and begin to cry "Shhh, it's going to be okay."

I looked up and see the girl from the other day. She is sweating and breathing really hard, probably do to me being a pain. I could feel her heart beat pounding against my side, I set my hand over her heart and I could feel it slow down, do to my vampire skills.

I looked up at her and she was looking at me like she was trying to figure something out. I just stared back at her, for some reason I couldn't look away. I see her mouth something I never thought I would see.

I jumped up and shook my head "No, no. You can't…this can't be happening." I covered my mouth; I could feel my fangs coming out do to my anger.

"You need to stay away from me. Just stay away." I turned away and ran off leaving the petite girl sitting on the ground with blood all over her. It was my blood and I just left her there.

I ran home leaving my car at the park. I slammed the door and slid down it. I could hear footprints coming down the stairs. But I couldn't tell who it was. My vision started to blur and my head started to spin.

"Oh gosh San, what happened? Why are you covered in blood? …San" I looked over, but I couldn't see her, all I saw was a shadow, than I was overcome by darkness.

I felt myself being shaken and I opened my eyes to see my dad standing over me. I felt coldness on my side and looked to see I'm lying on a table. I looked around and saw Katie in a chair with puffy eyes, like she had been crying.

I looked back up at my dad with a confused face "Um, why am I down here on this cold ass table?"

He smiles "San, you were shot. You don't remember?" I looked at him confused, than think back to what happened earlier.

I covered my mouth "Sweetheart what's wrong?" I looked down "Dad, someone knows about us?" His voice changed to complete anger "Santana what did you do?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes "I didn't do anything; I mean I lost control, but all I did was start punching him. Than this girl just pulled me off of him." I looked at Katie "do you remember that girl I bumped into yesterday?" She nodded "well she pulled me off of him and I just started to cry. I could feel her heart beating really fast and I just used my powers to slow it down. That's when she mouthed if I was a vampire. I just ran away, I didn't know what to do."

I looked up at my dad "I am sorry, I didn't think she would know that we could do that." He looked away and then snapped his head towards me again. "No one would know that unless they were one to. That's the only reason I have to her knowing."

I thought back to how I couldn't get away from her grip and how she got to me so fast. "She has to be, she was so strong and I swear she was nowhere in sight when this all happened. She had to run like lightning to get to me because I would have smelt her scent. Cause she had a strong one."

He nodded and I stepped off the table "So, what do we do now?"

"Just stay away from the park for awhile and hopefully she doesn't try to find you." I nodded and looked at Katie "Can you get my car from the park? I parked in the same stop as yesterday."

She smiled "Sure."


End file.
